Were did I go wrong
by Katiemae422
Summary: Hey, well this is kinda a twist of twilight, like the wolves have a bit of vampire and wolf in them. Anyway it is about the realationship between Mason a human and a pack of werewolves including Kassie... and just maybe a little seth...
1. a lost love

**Wow!!!! My first story (on here) I'm pretty darn excited!!! Somethings you should know is that: things arn't always what they seem... with that said you shouldn't be trying to guess who the person in the VERY beginning is...**

**Also I'm sry about the bold and stuff on some of the chapters... idk how that happened... but it did **

**and one last comment I swer PLEASE REVIEW!!! I will except ALL ideas (I mean as long as they arn't like "make Mason turn into a magical pony so that he can hit Lyle on the nose causing him to spazz out and die") please even if it is "wow this story suckz!" I'm fine as long as u tell me _why_ so I can fix it or "I love it!" that would be great, but I would still like to know why, THANX!!!!!!**

Prolog

Kassie's view

For me laughing has always been away to keep my emotions in check. But with laughing out of the question this time tears fell like rain. I shook with _pure_ hatred and utter distain, but not toward him… even though that idea was clear on his face. I couldn't help the anger as it coursed through me. My pupils began to widen, my teeth grew in canines and my senses became sharper. No doubt gearing up for a fight.

My claws began to unsheathe, and before my internal wars could take this to more dangerous levels, I walked out the door.

"KASSIE!" He yelled from behind me. It hurt to ignore him, but in the long run I knew it was for the best… even if I didn't believe it.

How had it come to this? My emotions in war with my nature, my will against my hunger. My heart longed for his, yet my throat longed for what pumped from it.

I hadn't even noticed it but I had started running. My feet barley touched the ground as they pushed me father toward to woods. And not even caring about my cloths they ripped as my paws hit the edge of the brush.

By the time I stopped running I was well into the woods, and my muzzle was covered in tears.

New Kid chapter (1)

Kassie's view

"He's cute isn't he?" Jenny asked. That would be just like Jenny; she loves guys and has a fascination with the human ones.

"Hmmm?" I asked not paying attention to the earlier conversation.

"Look," My best friend said. I rolled my eyes and turned to my left.

Two boys sat at a table three down from us. One of which I knew, Lyle, he is tall, thin, tan, gorgeous and oh ya a werewolf like me and Jenny.

"Who Lyle?"

She groaned, "Yes Lyle is rather hot, but you know good and well I was speaking of the new kid!" She blew her red bangs out of her eyes and crossed her arms, a full out pout was soon staring at me.

"Ya I guess he is… good looking, for a human of course." Okay that was a bit of an understatement. Good looking didn't describe him. There was just something that was very appealing to me about him…

With a dark green collar t-shirt and not to tight black skinny jeans I was drawn to his eyes rimmed with dark circles. They shined with secrets, and twinkled green in the sunlight.

I soon found myself staring into them. His thoughts and memories then flooded into my head. I smiled as I always did when my 'talents' were at work and I felt the slow normal expansion of pupils as I was soon knowledgeable of _all_ his thoughts and memories. I was one with his mind I was unaware of everyone else around me.

I was still entwined with his thoughts until his most recent hit me, _why the hell is that chick staring at me? _After reading that I quickly looked away and back at Jenny.

"Isn't his hair adorable?" I hadn't actually noticed earlier but she was right! His light brown hair traced his pale face and shook when he nodded in agreement to whatever Mitch was saying.

"Ya and the whiskey on his breath is extremely attractive!" I retorted sarcastically. I was sure not to let her know if I liked him yet. And the only way to do that would be to act as though I don't care.

His story Chapter (2)

Kassie's view

I took a deep breath, but it was wasted.

"His names Mason," Lyle said as he took a seat beside us. Jenny's breathing hitched like it always did around Lyle, her crush, and she bit her lip as she wait for him to continue. "Of course, you already knew that Kase." He said with a smile.

"Whoa! You were looking?" Jenny almost yelled. A couple humans turned our way and I gave my friends a look reminding them of our audience.

Now too quiet for humans but loud enough for us he replied, "Ya, didn't you see her eyes go black?" That is his fancy way of explaining how my pupils widened when I was reading one's mind.

"It's wrong to do that Kassie!"

"And it is wrong to kill innocents for personal gain as well, Jenny"**Quinn retorted as he took the seat on my other side. Jenny pouted and Lyle busted out laughing.**

"**Ya, Jenny!" Lyle was still laughing, as I waited for them to all shut up. I shifted my weight and got comfortable, while Lyle and Jenny finished with their game of slap and tickle.**

**Finally when they showed no sign of Improving, I cleared my throat. When that didn't work I used another one of my 'talents'. I focused on a gruesome image then placed it in Lyle's and Jenny's heads. After they finally **_**did**_** quite down I took away the Image and instead showed them everything I had seen inside the Brunette's head.**

**I had learned he was abandoned my his mother. Then left to his abusive father, he always took the hard punches first so that his younger brother wouldn't be harmed. His father broke Mason's arm twice and his left leg five time. Once his leg had healed his formed a plan for him and his brother to escape.**

**I was suddenly filled with rage and wanted to howl out in agony so badly. I didn't understand why, I have seen even worse stories than this. But for some reason I felt the need to protect these two brothers. Like they were a part of me somehow, but I had to calm myself. I resumed the story and began where I had left the others.**

**His plan was… poorly thought out at first. Murder was by no means the way he wanted this to end. So instead they simply got him high, and then hulled butt outt'a there. They lived off the generosity of kind people, and in the woods at times even. After several years on their own a family who had just lost their daughter took them in. They have lived with them five months now.**

**I smiled as the story ended by all means happier than it had begun. Although I was still a bit mad I controlled it the best I could. But self-consciously right at that moment I had made a pact to kill their horrid father.**

**Hungers Chapter (3)**

**Kassie's view**

**"So, he is not innocent?" The question surprised me, I thought I had made it clear he was the definition of nice.**

**"NO! He is innocent,"**


	2. his story

**I'm so Happy that you've decided to continue reading!!! At this point I still own all the charactors. I'm still very pleased with ANY reviews so please click on the box at the bottom!!!! Thanx again!!!**

His story Chapter (2)

Kassie's view

I took a deep breath, but it was wasted.

"His names Mason," Lyle said as he took a seat beside us. Jenny's breathing hitched like it always did around Lyle, her crush, and she bit her lip as she wait for him to continue. "Of course, you already knew that Kase." He said with a smile.

"Whoa! You were looking?" Jenny almost yelled. A couple humans turned our way and I gave my friends a look reminding them of our audience.

Now too quiet for humans but loud enough for us he replied, "Ya, didn't you see her eyes go black?" That is his fancy way of explaining how my pupils widened when I was reading one's mind.

"It's wrong to do that Kassie!"

"And it is wrong to kill innocents for personal gain as well, Jenny"**Quinn retorted as he took the seat on my other side. Jenny pouted and Lyle busted out laughing.**

"**Ya, Jenny!" Lyle was still laughing, as I waited for them to all shut up. I shifted my weight and got comfortable, while Lyle and Jenny played with their game of slap and tickle.**

**Finally when they showed no sign of Improving, I cleared my throat. When that didn't work I used another one of my 'talents'. I focused on a gruesome image then placed it in Lyle's and Jenny's heads. After they finally **_**did**_** quite down I took away the Image and instead showed them everything I had seen inside the Brunette's head.**

**I had learned he was abandoned by his mother. Then left to his abusive father, he always took the hard punches first so that his younger brother wouldn't be harmed. His father broke Mason's arm twice and his left leg five time. Once his leg had healed his formed a plan for him and his brother to escape.**

**I was suddenly filled with rage and wanted to howl out in agony so badly. I didn't understand why, I have seen even worse stories than this. But for some reason I felt the need to protect these two brothers. Like they were a part of me somehow, but I had to calm myself. I resumed the story and began where I had left the others.**

**His plan was… poorly thought out at first. Murder was by no means the way he wanted this to end. So instead they simply got him high, and then hauled butt outt'a there. They lived off the generosity of kind people, and in the woods at times even. After several years on their own a family who had just lost their daughter took them in. They have lived with them five months now.**

**I smiled as the story ended by all means happier than it had begun. Although I was still a bit mad I controlled it the best I could. But self-consciously right at that moment I had made a pact to kill their horrid father.**

**Everyone seemed content after the story. And even though it was wrong I had to know what they all thought about him… especially with these feeling rolling around in my head. So I did, first Jen's; **_**OH MY GOD! Poor baby! And what a hottie-**_** As soon as her X-rated fantasies kicked into gear I jumped over to Quinn's head. He was perfectly content with Mason, his thoughts were; **_**sounds like a good kid, Kassie should look into someone like him…**_

**I smiled at that one then started to peek at Lyle's thoughts. I did my best not the look at him, to hide my pupil expansion. This is what I heard; **_**Hmmmm... So he is an innocent? How tasty, but I have to know for sure-**_

"**Don't even think about it Lyle!" He cocked his head and I realized I had said this aloud.**

"**What do you mean **_**think**_** and about what?" I growled just too low for the humans. "You should learn some manners Kassandra, I was only curious." Another growl came from my throat.**

"**You mean about how his **_**blood**_** would taste?!" Now I wasn't talking as low but still too fast for them to hear.**

"**A healthy curiosity is good. So he is innocent though, right?" **

**I growled, "Yes."**

"**How innocent?"**

"**He's a virgin…"**

"**You sure he's not just gay?"**

**I growled again, "He's not gay!"**

"**If he's a virgin then how would you know?"**

"**Because he is jealous of the way you were looking at me!" I stood up leaving my try full of food and walked toward the exit of the cafeteria. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang as my hand touched the door knob.**

**Sry about the stupid bold idk why it did that anyway, yes I am a little "wrong" but I still hope you liked it. By now you should know that Lyle is kinda the bad guy. Thanx u for reading hoped you enjoyed, please review!!**


	3. Hungers

**Hmmm... this is one of MY favorite chapters so far... can't tell you why because u havn't read it yet... hopfully... but thanx again. I still own all the charactors, well I think this is one of the last times I'll be able to say that... or maybe not idk. Thanx u for reading, and once again "PLEASE REVIEW!!!"**

**Hungers Chapter (3)**

**Kassie's view**

**I suddenly was hit by wave of guilt. Sitting in 4****th**** period I was only two seats from Jen. I was the first one in the class room, seven minutes till it started, but I could already see through her thoughts that I had upset her. I knew she loved Lyle and I had said it flat out that he liked me. It wasn't my fault that guys liked me better, but I still felt another ping of guilt.**

**For some reason guys are attracted to me. Maybe be it is the piercing yellow/blue eyes, or my charisma. I don't know but the reason the pack guys loved me was well I'm sexually mature, alpha female , and I basically have developed written across my butt. I have a slim figure, plump lips, high cheeks, and fiery red blonde hair that traces my diamond shaped face. "A beauty to with hold" I had once been called.**

**I still had a couple minutes till class was supposed to start. Bored with this thought I put my head on the desk and tried to sort my thoughts out… that lasted all of three seconds. My head shot up and my eyes went glossy. Another of my 'talents' was self-consciously at work. I saw Mason walking, he went into the bathroom. It was dark and no one else was around. He suddenly felt he wasn't alone and turned to leave. A gray and white wolf stud at the exit blocking his way. It continued to walk toward him, growling.**

**Without knowing what I was doing I was suddenly on my feet and running down the hallway at un-human speed. Invisible to them, I lifted my noise to the air, and then remembered I didn't know his sent. So instead I looked into his current thoughts.**_** A blue hallway, locker R108, R110, R112, R114…**_

"**Great," I mumbled under my breath, and still moving too fast from the human eye I spun around heading back toward my 4****th**** period English. **

**Lockers R200, R198, R196 passed me, "Just a little faster Kase." I told myself.**

**I was soon at locker R102, R104, R106. No one was in the halls except for a boy with light brown hair.**

"**Ugghhh!" I groaned and he turned around. Suddenly it clicked, and just in time, he turned back around. He was about to go into the bathroom where Lyle waited. I found my voice and a last minute plan came to mind. I ran toward him and stopped a few feet short.**

**I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, "Mason?"**

**He turned back around and took a step forward, "Ya?"**

**I took another step, "Hey, I'm Kassie!"**

"**Kassie" he repeated and I bit my lip. I liked the way he said my name. It rolled of his tongue like it was natural, like we were old friends. "Can I help you Kassie?"**

**I was about to reply when I saw the white paws of Lyle.**

**My plan changed. I closed the two feet separating me and Mason. I placed myself in front of him and the bathroom, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. My eyes glazed over again and the future changed before my eyes. I saw paws retracting from the shadows, a human face crying tears of pain. The face was Lyle's and his thoughts were still centered on Mason's death. But for now they weren't, though that will probably change soon.**

**When my vision ended I realized Mason had placed his arms around my waist and was kissing back. His tongue parted my lips and danced along with mine. I pulled away from him and stared into his green eyes.**

**He smiled, "I **_**really**_** like this school," I nodded.**

"**Hmmm… me too" I closed my eyes as he talked.**

"**Umm… so I don't mean to be rude, but what was that for?" He gave a dazzling smile, and put his arm behind his head like guys do when their uncomfortable.**

_**Because if I didn't you would have been killed by a jealous, self-riotous, egomaniac werewolf!**_

"**What?!" His calm face faded and his eyes were as big around as quarters.**

"**Ummm… did I just say that aloud?" He nodded. "Crap!"**

**He took a step backward and I opened my mouth, just to be silenced by the appearance of Lyle.**

"**Actually she is telling the truth," Mason took a step back and I placed myself between him and Lyle. I thanked god, or whoever that was up there, that still no one was in the hall. Looking at my watch I realized that would only last another five minutes.**

"**Lyle, if you're planning on doing this, we only have five minutes." He nodded and gave a growl in response. I heard Mason's heart speed up in reaction. ****Crap, Lyle is planning on finishing this now.**

**I took a defensive stance and focused on Lyle's thoughts.**

"**Get out of my head Kassie! He knows too much!" I shook my head and copied him as he begun to slip his clothes off.**

**Mason was confused by this but I whispered to him that it would be fine.**

"**Mason, when I say go I need you to stay behind me, but to hang a couple feet back." He shook his head and I showed him the images of Lyle changing from a boy into a wolf. That snapped him into submission.**

**Once our cloths were removed my claws grew longer and my pelt grew thicker. "GO!" I yelled at Mason. I was soon a wolf in seconds. I saw my reflection from a mirror on the wall. Mason stood behind a red/ orange wolf in shook, as a gray and white wolf circled the other.**

**Lyle lunged at my flank and I turned last second, all ready of seeing his move coming, and sent him flying into the wall. He stood and shook himself off as he got ready for another attack. I jumped on top of him as he flung himself toward me. Smiling a wolfly grin I dig my claws and fangs into his fur. He lay on the ground motionless, and my smile grew wider. That is until his next thought hit me, right before it went into action. He shot up off the ground and ran toward Mason.**

**I quickly spun toward the wolf and threw myself in front of him. His momentum sent us both crashing to the ground in a snarling mess.**

"**One minute I heard Mason say over our snarling." And with that I jumped on top of Lyle and inflected a bite I knew wouldn't be fatal, but would certainly bring a large amount of pain. More than enough pain for him to phase back, and more than enough to end the fight.**

**With thirty seconds to spear, we both bolted into the bathroom.**

"**Crap!" I was in human form, but with my hurry to escape the halls I had forgotten my cloths. I hit my head against the stall, when I heard Mason's footsteps.**

"**Umm… I think you might need these," He handed me my cloths over the stall door and ran out of the girl's bathroom. "Also you might want cover that wound up with something."**

"**Thanks," I said as I got changed and headed out of the bathroom. I found Mason waiting outside.**

"**I don't want to be pushy or anything," He said as the halls started to fill up, everyone going to 4****th**** period, "but would you mind explaining what the heck just happened?"**

"**I will but first we have to get our schedule changed."**

**He cocked his head, "why?"**

"**Unless you want to have reenactment of the pass five minutes, I don't want you alone with him. You're going to have to stay close to me also. Because the rest of them are gonna hear about this and they probably won't be too happy with what you know." His face was skeptical but he nodded.**

"**So," he said looking down at my arm, which was now dripping blood, "What are you going to do about that?"**

**I covered it with my other hand, "Oh ya, well I can't exactly go to the nurse. So I'm gonna have to ask you a favor."**

"**Sure" He said not even knowing what my thoughts were.**

"**Could I barrow your jacket?"**

**He nodded and slipped it off, "So now I get a favor, right?"**

"**Whatever you'd like." I said hopping it would not be: "Leave me alone."**

"**You said you'd explain this to me, right?" I nodded, "Well why not over dinner?"**

**I raised my eyebrows and he bit his lip, "Wait, you do…"**

"**Are you asking if I can eat food?"**

**He nodded seeming ashamed, "Well?"**

**I laughed, "Yes, yes we do."**

**hmmmm... did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!!! And if you still don't think that Lyle is the bad guy yet... I think you are reading a differant story than me.**


	4. Akward

**Sry again about the stupid random bold and italic!!! Thanx for reading, I REALLY enjoy the comments, if you would write them that would be WONDERFUL!!! Thanx for keeping up, not much to warn u about except for the romantic stuff...**

**AKWARD! Chapter (4)**

**Kassie's view**

**So for the rest of the day I was the happiest person in the world. Or at least I thought so. I didn't really understand why the thought of being with Mason made me so happy but it did. And now that I had, had our schedules changed we were constantly together. The pack wasn't exactly happy with it, but I didn't really care.**

**Lyle's thoughts were still geared toward the human's death. He couldn't stop thinking about how his blood would taste but it didn't bother me as much anymore. I know knew that as long as I didn't leave Mason alone I could prevent it… And leaving him alone was the last thing on my mind.**

"**Ms. Kassandra, what is the answer?" Mr. Halaway had asked me.**

**I hated how teacher do this, they find a kid not paying attention and pick them to answer the question. He was smirking obviously thinking he had won.**

**I scanned his thoughts for the answer, "**Ludwig van _**Beethoven was born**_ in Germany in 1770 and died in 1827 at the age of 56." His smirk vanished and one appeared on my face.

"That is correct Kassie." I nodded and retracted myself from his thoughts. Instead I focused on the boy behind me's thoughts.

_I have a date with a werewolf… I think I should be a little more freaked out but, well she's smoken! Not only that but a great kisser as well. I wonder if I could get another one of those-_

I turned around to face Mason, "I didn't know it was a 'date'"

His eyes got a little wider, "did I say that out loud?"

"Nope," I said and smiled.

"Mr. Cross, would you care to tell me the answer?"

Mason's Adams apple bobbed as we swallowed. He then looked at me pleadingly.

I didn't want to risk getting in trouble with the teacher so I placed the answer in Mason's head.

"17th century England," Mason answered and looked at me in shook as Mr. Halaway replied, "Correct Mason."

"Did you…?" Mason asked still a little in shook.

I nodded.

"But how?"

"I told you, I'll explain everything later."

He nodded and I settled down in my seat.

After school was done I walked to my car with Mason on my heels. I had convinced the pack to drive back home in Quinn's SUV. And I had been convinced by Mason that we should drive home together. Although it didn't take much I was already thinking that would be best. Otherwise he would have been walking home alone for thirty minutes.

"So you said you would explain everything?"

I nodded, "Tonight, I promise."

He raised his eyebrows, "And I can trust that?"

That aggravated me, how could he doubt my trust after the events today.

"I think I might need some…persuasion…" He raised his eyebrows at me and took the passenger's seat. I hopped in the driver's seat of my mustang GT and smiled as I felt him starring at me.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I asked already knowing the answer.

He shrugged and I looked over at him, allowing myself the joy it brought.

I figured I'd let him sweat it out a little longer. I turned on some Rascal Flatts and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"You need to ask your mom before we head to my house?"

"Your house…" He repeated.

I nodded, "So where do you live?"

"You probably already know…" He said a bit of pout in his voice.

"Your right but, but I thought it would freak you out a little if I did just drive right to your house…" He nodded.

"What's wrong? You just now realize you're hanging out with a werewolf?" I stopped at a stoplight and looked back at him.

He drew in a breath then changed his mind. He turned to me and our eyes locked. I moved a little closer and he did the same. Our lips were about to touch when a string of cusses and horns were shot at my car.

I straightened up in my seat and pressed the gas. "I'm sorry." I told him as I switched lanes.

"For what?" He said seeming very happy.

"That was out of line…" I said taking an exit.

"Rules?" He asked

I shrugged, "Kinda,"

"Rules," he said starring at me, "Are made to be broken."

"Unless they get people killed" I said.

"Sure." He replied

"Your right," I said and pulled into his neighborhood. I looked into his eyes again; they almost seemed to pull me in, drawing me closer.

He leaned toward me and I followed his lead. Mason cradled my head in his hands, like it was more fragile than his own. I laced my fingers together around his neck and starred into his eyes a little longer. I closed the distance between us slowly, giving him the chance to back out if he wanted- he didn't. He also moved closer and pressed his lips to mine. I could almost see the sparks flying. I moaned into his mouth and pulled myself even closer.

My throat burned a little, just because we were so close and his scent was all I could smell. I ignored it though as another moaned escaped followed by one from Mason. He was out of his seat now, his knees on the consul of the car. His arms sent shivers up my spine. They trapped me, even though I had no thoughts of escape, one on either side of my torso.

He leaned down to kiss me, my back pushed into the door of the car. I moaned again, and our thoughts became one. I hadn't meant to start reading his thoughts but, with us so close and his skin against mine, it happened anyway.

I pulled away, "You," I kissed him again. "Go," another kiss. "Tell" One last kiss. "Your, mom. She is thinking of coming out, and if she comes out to this…. I don't think she'll let you come."

He placed his forehead against mine, "Not that, that would stop you," He smiled and looked up, not moving his head, through his eyelashes.

"Huh?" I asked.

"When we were… Kissing… your thoughts kinda um…" He struggled for words.

"Ahh, but even though that is true, you should go tell your mom."

He nodded, "I'll be right back!" he said getting out of the car.

I leaned back in my seat, totally content as I listened to his footsteps running up the front steps. But then it was silent. I suddenly felt so lonely. Even though I was _extremely happy_ I was still a little uneasy. Having him without protection was the last thing on my mind. I was about to sneak around the back of the house to check on him when he appeared at the door way.

**Love it? Hate it? Bored with it? Confused? Just want me to shut up and write some more???? PLEASE TELL ME!!! just click on the box that says "review"**


	5. Meet my family they won't bite usally

**SRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!! I forgot to add it on here... my bad... A couple of notes as well ** clears throught** I no longer own all the people in here... so if u HAVN'T read Twilight (your out of your mind, sry if i offened u) it is kinda a spoiler... so u should have read breaking dawn before this. okay that's just about all except for "PLEASE REVIEW!!!"**

Meet my family; they won't bite… usually Chapter (5)

Kassie's view

I was suddenly calmed by this sight. He was talking with his mother and motioning to my car. I smiled and got out of the car. Walking around the side of the car I trotted up their drive and to the steps.

"Hello, Mrs. Cross. I'm Kassie," I said extending my hand to Mason's "mother". I smiled as she took my hand with a shake. I read her thoughts as he placed her hand back to the dish towel in her other hand.

_Cute, dressed appropriately, nice manners. Good kid._ I looked down and I was thankful I had chosen this over my other outfit this morning. I was in a bright yellow washed out tee and stone washed jeans with a hole in the knee. Then I realized I was still in his jacket. I would give it back to him but his mother might want to take a look at the wound on my arm.

"Well Maze, be back by… 10? It's still a school night." Mason nodded in response and hugged her goodbye.

We walked down the stairs and back to my car. I was suddenly glad I had not chosen a black car; it would have been scorching in side if I had. Instead the white color had kept cool in the October sun.

As we jumped back in the car I smiled, "So, _Maze,_ to my house?" He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I think it's… _cute_." I said sending shivers up his arms.

Fifteen minutes later we were pulling into a house with an iron gate and stone walls.

"Privacy," I said as I saw a confused look and Mason's face.

He nodded and I swiped the card to open the gate. We drove up a gravel road to a two story white house. To large widows on the front were visible atop the double French doors.

"Wow!" He said as he realized the size of the house.

"A gift from some… friends of ours in Forks." He nodded and I left it at that. He didn't need to know, yet, that those friends are vampires.

There was a knock on the window and I swear Mason jumped a foot out of his seat!

"Don't scare the poor kid yet," I told Emmett. He just smiled and rolled his eyes walking over to me as I got out of the car.

"I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow!" I gave him a hug and then walked over to comfort Mason. "Maze? This is Emmett, my… uncle. Emmett this is Mason!"

"Awww is that your boyfriend?"

"N-" I cut Mason off.

"You caught me!" I threw up my arm in surrender, "That is exactly what he is." I rested my head against his shoulder. He put his arm over me and I told him (mentally of course) "Just play along or I will be embarrassed to death!" He gave a little nod and I took his hand pulling him inside the house.

_EDWARD! I swear if you tell anyone _anything_ about Mason I'll kill you!_ I thought as we entered the door.

"I'm home!" I could hear everyone about to come at inhuman speed and I added, "I have a friend for you to meet to!" After that I could hear everyone starting to slow down.

First down was Edward with his arm around Bella's waist. I gave him a death glare and he nodded. Next was Rose, who I don't know why most people didn't like. She has always been very sisterly to me and kind. After her floated down the pixie Alice, behind her Jazz who had made a huge improvement with the whole not-killing-people thing. Right behind them Carlisle and Esme holding hands, followed by Nessie and Jake. That would be my mother and father. Embry, Quill, Sam, Jared, Sam, and Paul with their girls soon walked through the door and Mason was a little shocked. Quinn, Jenny, Lyle, Leah, Seth and Drew where the last ones to arrive. I introduced Mason to everyone and vice versa.

"Okay, know that everyone is here let's eat!" One of the boys called. Jared I presumed seeing as Kim was blushing bright red.

I walked over to, Seth, and told him that we wouldn't be staying. I had bonded the most with Seth out of our whole family. He was my best friend, even more than Jenny I think at times. Just something about him made it impossible not to love him, something in his eyes. And then of course there was the almost gravitational pull he had on me.

"Okay, then Kase. I'll see you later I guess." His eyes dropped and I cocked my head, it sounded like he had, had something he wanted to say to me. "Go on! I'll tell you later!" He gave me and hug then nudged me toward the door. I nodded but walked out slowly. His eyes were weary like he had been up all night thinking. Finally though I slid out the door with Mason's hand in mine.

**I would REALLY enjoy some more Reviews I wan't to know what your ideasand/ or takes are just please review!!!! I REALLY need you to review, especialy if you have some ideas!!! I'm not out of ideas of corse I would just really like to hear what u think, thanx again**

**Also I'm in the process of Chapter Five and I would love to hear what you guys would want to see in it!!!**


	6. Any Questions or Comments?

**Hey 2 chapters in one day I think that is pretty good for me... anyway this one is a little, bipolar I guess you could say. I am also a couple paragraphs into chapter seven but I would love some ideas from YOU GUYS!!!! Sooo come on and review and I don't own the twilight charactors (duhhh) soo please enjoy**

Any Questions or Comments? Chapter (6)

Kassie's view

"So, that was your family?" Mason said a little shaken

"Yes, why? Did they scare you?" I asked concerned.

He gave a nod, "Well the paler side made me want to run away screaming. I don't know why, they can't be any scarier than a werewolf," He looked at me and smiled. "But I don't know like my instincts were telling me to say away."

"Funny most people don't notice that." He cocked his head, "I'll explain later."

We pulled up into an olive garden and sat there for a moment.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"That it is going to be rather hard to talk about with all the people around."

He nodded, "Well then, I guess we'll have to go somewhere else." He raised his eyebrows and moved closer to me. I sat still as he moved from the driver's seat of the car toward me. His lips pressed to my collar bone and I sighed in contentment. He moved up to my ear and whispered, "I think I have a few ideas." He pulled away from me and parked the car in the "to go" area.

"I'm gonna go get a menu, then I'm coming right back,"

"Okay," He climbed out of the car and I was left with that emptiness again. Then suddenly I was picturing Seth climbing into the car instead of Mason. Having his hot arms wrapping me in a huge, and pushing away the loneliness. _Him_ kissing my collar bone and sending shivers up my spine.

"_Seth"_ I breathed as I leaned against the headrest content once again.

Moments later, as promised, Mason was back in the car menu in hand. "So-" He stopped mid-thought, "What, what's wrong?"

I sat up straighter realizing I had been starring out my window… thinking about Seth.

"Nothing, just thinking about… how to can explain all of this." He nodded and handed a menu over to me. Soon a waitress was walking out the door and ready to take our order.

Our order wasn't the only thing on her mind though; she was very focused on how "Incredibly Gorgeous" Mason is. I let out a small growl and Mason turned toward me, "Kassie…" I scowled and sank into my seat.

Once our food was in hand and the enemy was back on her territory I relaxed. I was still confused about the whole… _Seth_… thing though.

I bit my lip as I thought his name then turned back to Mason, "So hansom, were we going?"

He thought for a moment and I tried to keep my mind from wondering. "Well, I'm actually I not quite sure yet. There are several places I have in mind, but a few would be inappropriate for dinner." I laughed and he continued, "So there for pick a number one through five."

I fought not to read his mind, "Four." I said.

"Ahh, the park." He breathed in and I thought he was disappointed.

"I meant two." I said now and he smiled.

"Nice, the beach!" We backed the car out and fish tailed as he switched gears.

"Oh wow! You drive even worse than…_Seth_!"

"Seth?" He cocked his head and slowed as he hit a red light.

"The tall blonde guy, he goes to our school but was out today 'cause he was… sick."

He nodded, "The one you were hugging?" he said this a little annoyed sounding.

"Ya, he is my best friend." He looked a little worried seeing as my other friend tried to kill him. So I added, "Don't worry about him he won't bite." I smiled at the play of words.

Once we reached the beach we hit the ground running. I sat down in the sand as he dropped the bag of food in front of us.

"You wanna see a trick?" I asked already back on my feet.

"Sure, sure,"

I groaned playfully, "You sound like my father!" He cocked his head. "I'll be right back."

"I'm coming with you!" He yelled from behind me jogging up to my side.

"Fine," I started to slip my clothes off and he smiled, "Turn around you perv!" He rolled his eyes but obeyed. I was soon a strawberry red/ blonde wolf and let out a howl. He turned around and I took off at a run.

"What are you doing?" He asked and I lifted my nose to the air. The smell of wood took a while to find but I caught sent of it soon. I started to run again, following the sent until I was at the pile. I grabbed about nine in my mouth and started trotting back to Mason, dropping the wood at his feet. He picked them up and I went back to the pile to get some more. Once my mouth and Mason's hands were full I raced him back to where I had left my cloths.

I morphed back and slipped them back on picking up the wood and trotting back to the food. Once I had gotten the fire started Mason's showed up, out of breath.

"Sorry I forgot you weren't like me." He nodded and dropped the sticks into the pile, then laid down on the ground.

"Okay, you promised you would spill, so what's the story?"

"Well, I can't quite tell you the whole _story_ but I can answer your questions."

He nodded, "So you are a werewolf, right? Are any of those legends true, you know, like the silver and needing a full moon…?"

"Ummm well we don't _need_ a full moon but it is fairly hard _not_ to change during a full moon. As for the silver," I pulled out a silver cross from around my neck, "I think Hollywood might have lied."

"Is the rest of your family like you?"

"Hmmm, well Dad's about the size of a horse when he changes. Same with the rest of the tan people, well of course except for Seth and Drew. You see, Seth was changed at a very young age so his size is not quite as large, same with Drew he is new at this also. Then Jenny, Lyle, and Quinn are from another pack that is a little different so they aren't quite as large."

"And you?" I bit my lip.

"It's complicated."

"That wasn't my question."

"Fine," I took a deep breath. "You know the girl standing by the _really_ tan guy with brown eyes?"

He nodded.

"That's my Mother, and he is my father."

His eyes widened.

"We don't exactly age…" I took another breath, "Well she is the daughter of the guy with the bronze hair holding the women with the golden eyes."

"And?"

"Well the girl with the golden eyes, Bella, was human when she gave birth to my mother."

"Ummmhhhmm."

"Well the guy, Edward, is a… vampire. So she is half vampire and half human. And Jacob, my father, is a werewolf, so I'm not exactly like the rest of them."

He was in complete shock. He was slowly scooting away from me and was genuinely scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you, and anyway they don't drink _people's_ blood!"

"People's?"

"They hunt off of animals."

"And you, how many people have _you _killed?"

"A few, but I was young."

"What do you mean 'young'?"

"I'm 30 years old that was when I was 8."

"And I can trust you now?"

"I saved your life didn't I? I haven't hurt you!"

"Yet!" he replied, and it stung.

"I swear I won't hurt you!"

"No, no you won't because I'm leaving…"

"Fine! I hope Lyle doesn't want a snack tonight!" As soon as the words came out I wanted to retract them. "Mason! Don't-"

"No…" He said and walked away his keys in hand.

**Nice twist huh? Well I won't know unless you tell me soo please review!!!**


	7. It's Complicated

**Nice, Chapter Seven I'm proud of myself! Haha well anyway, this is a kinda... Complicated(?) Chapter. Oh and while I was writing it I was listening to "She wolf" so there is a little part about that... any way I'll see you later! oh and "I do not own Emmett, Edward, Seth, Leah or Rose." *sadly* I do howerver own Drew, Kassie, and Mason **

**Oh and Don't be madd at Maze, (MOST people would be freaked out)... Not including me... well continue **

It's complicated Chapter (7)

Kassie's view

I put my head on my knees and let out a howl. It was answered by an engine starting and tires squealing. I let out one last one, louder this time. It carried several miles till it was answered by a familiar howl. About twenty minutes later, I was still alone on my paws my clothes tied around my ankle with a rubber band, when I heard running feet. A steady beat of paws on sand until sandy blonde fur was against mine.

_His lose. _Seth thought at my side. I hated this though; I hated my feelings being open for the whole pack to hear. I hated them feeling sorry for me.

_They can't hear you._ Seth replied to this as he offered me his flank to lie against. I pressed my body against his and let the tears fall. My body shook with the sobs and I didn't care if Seth saw me. He was the _only_ person, in fact, I would let see me like this. At times I think he is the _only_ person I can trust.

_Thanks, Seth._ I though and he nodded in response

_Don't thank me, just keep me distracted please. Right now I _really_ want to kill that guy. _He said and his friendly blues eyes had turned to stone.

_So, no one knows what just happened?_

_Nope, everyone thinks I just went out for a walk._

_Well than we should change back before one of them does._

He nodded his head, stood then turned his back to me. I morphed than looked at him. He was already dressed and sitting with his legs crossed on the ground. I walked up to him and sat down on his left.

"Thanks again." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

He nodded and smoothed my hair out.

"That's what friends are for." He said and I wanted to tell him he was more than that. I wanted to tell him about the fantasies and the how when I'm alone, he is the only thing I can think about. I wanted to tell him that right now I wanted to kiss him more than anything.

But instead I sat there; silent, hopping he would make the first move.

"Kase," I looked up at him and he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "Would it make you feel better if we trashed his car?" I shook my head and he shrugged, "Well it would make _me_ feel better…" We laughed and he pulled me to my feet.

"But first," He looked over at the bag of food, "I don't think we should let this food go to waste." He raised his eyebrows and pulled me over to the fire.

"Didn't you just have dinner, Seth?" I asked playfully.

"Well actually, no."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I was worried. And then I was lonely so I went outside. And then I heard you so I told them I was gonna go out for a jog and now I'm here." He smiled, but I felt bad.

"Why were you worried?"

"'Cause I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen."

"And that made you lonely?"

He shook his head, "No, I just- Never mind."

"Seth?"

"Kassie."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just, I don't know. I get worried about you being alone, and then I feel alone when you aren't around and-" He bit his lip and I waited for the rest. But I soon realized he had no intentions of telling me.

"Okay." I said even though I was extremely curious.

Once we were done with dinner we started to walk home. It would have been quicker if we would have morphed but I was enjoying the cool salt air and the starry night, and so was Seth. I was happy to be alone with him.

He picked up a rock and skipped it across the still ocean, "So you still don't want me to mess up his car?"

"Seth, I don't think a 2011 Firebird is a far trade for a stupid girl."

He stopped mid step and I almost walked into him. He spun around on his heel and looked me in the eyes. His face was serious and stern, "Your. Not. Stupid." His voice had an edge to it and almost sounded alpha like. I made myself smaller the same a dog would do for his alpha. This was a strange feeling though. In my pack I was alpha female. I have never been talked to in such a tone. It shocked me and I was scared at the same time. I bent down to the ground and rolled over exposing my stomach in submission.

Seth shook his head and seat down beside me. "Kassie, I didn't mean to…" I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of a fist.

"Kassie, I didn't mean to sound so…" his voice was almost a whisper and soothing. I opened my eyes and it looked like Seth had been crying. That hurt me more than anything. I sat up on my knees and looked him in the eyes.

"I didn't mean to sound so much like…" He looked at me from his eyelashes like Mason had earlier. And it made me mad; Mason had not done it justice. Seth was breath takingly beautiful; I could have looked at him all day and been more than content.

"I didn't mean to sound like Sam." I cringed at that name. I used to look up to Sam but one day I got on his bad side and he smacked me around. His voice had hurt the most though, so strong and aggressive. It is a perfect complement to his strength, which I felt all of.

My hand traced the scar on the back of my neck. Not until now had I realized I wasn't the only one who resented Sam, Seth did too. Seth has always been the most forgiving and happy person I've ever known. He still is, but with one exception, Sam.

I took in a ragged and uneven breath. I looked at Seth's eyes again. They're an indigo color, the same they've always been, except now they have a red ring around them. I lifted my hand to his face and he closed his eyes, pushing his face toward my palm. With my thumb I wiped the tears from his eyes and we sat like that for who knows how long.

"Kassie, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, Seth."

"Well-"

There was a loud bang followed by a string of cusses. We both turned to see two figures emerging from the brush.

"…Stupid tree!"

"That's what you get for being stupid, Drew."

"I'm _not_ stupid!"

"Whatever."

"EMMETT!"

"Fine, you're not stupid…"

"Thank, you."

"…you're an idiot."

There was a growl and then a loud _thwack_ sound. That was followed by more cussing, then running feet and paws. We saw them chase each other around the beach and I was quite amused, well until Drew got a little too aggressive. I let out a sharp whistle deciding to let my presence known. They both looked at my wide eyed.

"Hey, where more surprised than you to."

"Huh?" Emmett asked and the wolf stepped off of Emmett.

"Why are you two _guys_ out here _alone_ on the _beach?"_

"We aren't out here alone; you are too!"

The wolf nodded his head and gave a grin.

"Emmett I'll give you to thin count of three. One, two-"

"Okay, Okay! Gezz. Well, me and Drew were kinda sick of all the mushy family crap so-"

"You two decided to go on a little walk on the beach?"

Both the wolf's and the vampire's heads jerk in Seth Direction.

"Well, well, well."

Drew let out a humored howl.

"What do we have here? I don't think that Mas-"

"Emmett, watch it or I'll come over there!" I snapped.

He shut up and looked over at Drew.

_"Oooowwwwoooohhh" _Drew said and I guess he wanted me to relay a message.

_Emmett's and idiot, this is what really happened; We umm, kinda got kicked out for fighting. So Edward suggested we should have to go talk it out. But instead we thought it would be better to just go ahead and settle it where they couldn't see._

"Drew," I said taking a breath. I couldn't really blame him; he is the youngest after all. Only being thirteen and never being taken seriously can be hard on a kid. "I understand how that would make since to you, but, THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!"

"HEY! Chill she wolf!" Emmett yelled.

I took a sharp breath, "I'm gonna tell Rose if you don't shut your mouth…Now!"

"Screw Rose, I'm gonna tell Leah!"

That scared Emmett and Drew. The big dogs are scary, but you don't want to get on me or Leah's bad side.

"Fine we're leaving." Emmett started to walk back to the house but Drew just sat there. Once Emmett was out of site, Drew stood up and walked over to both of us.

"_Ahoooo"_ He said and I began to read his mind.

_Don't tell Edward and I won't tell Jake?_

I nodded and he trotted off tail and head held high. I rolled my eyes and turned back to "Seth, what were you saying?" I moved closer to him in a seductive way.

He stood up, "I don't remember."

I cocked my head, "Seth?"

"Let's just get home before Emmett and Drew say anything."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward me. He wouldn't look me in the eyes though.

"Seth, calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Kassie."

I shook my head and resumed walking, confused.

**See? Complicated (just like most guys) Well TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!!!!!! I would love some Reviews, even if they are like "this is total bogus I'M seth's future wife!" I'll take it!! And hey!! If you want to be in the story just tell me and *poof* your there! All u have to do is press the little white box!!!**


	8. Old memories

**Wow sry bout the late update, school has got me all distracted. Ugghh it is just so hard to focuse with your teachers talking about stuff and your head is caught in some story of your own. So I had to push Seth, Mason, and Kate to the back of my head. Well untill last night when I was listening to music and looking through an old journal and got inspired. With that said please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing story of Twilight  
**

Seth's POV

Old Memories

I felt like a total idiot. Wait, no, I _knew_ I was an idiot. I had, had the perfect chance to tell Kate exactly how I felt and what do I do, I say, "I don't remember." When she ask me what I was going to say. Sine when did I become such a scaredy cat? Gezz Seth! I mentally slapped myself; Kate probably thinks I'm mad at her. Which I wasn't, quite the opposite really, I'm madly and uncontrollably in love with her. Man, I need some insight, but from who? My best friend is helping Elliot with Chick problems and Jake is her father. Who else is left? Bella? No. What about Drew? Ha! I don't think a teenager could do much good.

So after several hours of internally arguing with myself I decided I had to make a promise to myself first. I pulled out a sheet of paper from my journal and grabbed a pen.

_I Seth Clearwater will tell Kassie Black how I feel before the end of the year or suffer the consequences of having to tell Jacob Black. _I finished my little pact and sat down at my desk. I flipped through the dog eared journal and smiled at all the memories it held. Song lyrics scribbled across the page caught my eye and I read them aloud before moving to the next, "_I'm not going to take this life for granted like I used to do, I'm ready to love somebody like you_." I smiled at the irony, the lyrics were written right under where I had written my pledge. Then I skipped to the next, "_I'm gonna be somebody some day, one of these days I'm gonna break these chains_." I remembered writing this one; it was right after Dad died. I promised him I would make something of myself; I wish he could see me now. I skipped a few pages and found a song of my own. One I had written when I came home late one night and was still wide awake at one am. It was written right under the lines "_I just hope for the best, plan for the worse if lightening doesn't strike me first. Who knows what's going to happen in the end…_" Then I looked at my own lyrics, "_I'm in a crowed room, people everywhere. But I'm isolated and all alone. Till you show up, in your shinning armor. You chase away the fears and know what I want- what I need. I don't know how you do it, your too perfect for me…"_ I had never finished it, but I planned to. I would make it about Kate- not that it wasn't already. I picked up my pencil but then I spotted another one of my creations. This time it was more a poem I guess but I still read it, "_Has it ever crossed your mind that we could be more than friends and that this could never end, you holding me. You keep my head above water, my heart from breaking, whenever I see your sweet face. And not a moment passes by that I don't think about what we could be, what we should be, but who am I kidding? You'll never feel that same way about me. But I will wait and just give it some time, I'll wait till is crosses your mind, and this moment could never end_." I thought about that one for a moment and I figure it really was a song, not a poem. I scanned for more of my lyrics and was about to close the journal when I found what I had been looking for, the only complete song I had ever written, "_I regret a lot of things… Lying, cheating, losing, weeping, but the one thing I can look back at is falling in love with you, not listening to what they said about it not lasting and how I saved every second that passed._

_'Cause your strong and steady like a rock, your love sways like the ocean but never stops, smooth and steady, always ready to listen. Our love is more than a summer fling, it was all I ever wanted- I'll I ever needed. And that's why you wear my ring, that's why your father walks you down the isle. Why I stand by the priest and the choir sings. Why everyone stars some with tears and some not, and why the cans on the back of the limousine ring, waiting for us to run. Cause it was more than a summer fling, and I don't regret a thing, because it all lead me to you- I found a women I adore, who could ask for anything more?"_ I sat the journal down and stared at my work. That is what I wanted. Someone who would be my happily ever after, I needed Katie.

Then the journal was blank, well except for some scattered dates and events. I closed the book and put it back still thinking about the songs. I had the tunes for all of them in my head and began to think of lines for the first song, but didn't bother to right it down.

I laid down on my bed and noticed what a sap I have become. I shook my head and stood up; I wanted to check on her before I went to sleep myself. I walked out of my door and walked around the corner and down the hall to her open door. I peaked inside and she was sitting on her bed fully awake.

"Hey," She said with a smile and I was surprised our awkward day hadn't bothered her. Or maybe it had. "What'cha doing?"

"Came to say hi." I said and walked inside taking a seat across from her.

"Well hi," She smiled and I had to do the same, "I was just looking through an old yearbook."

I got up and walked over to see the page she was open to. It was a picture of me smiling in one of my high school football jerseys, and was a nice picture. "I don't think it does you justice." She said and looked up at me with pretty blue green eyes.

I didn't have anything to say though, so I just flipped the page. It was a picture of her hugging Lyle and I had a burning feeling in my heart. She flipped the page and I relaxed a little, where had that come from?

"Now, there is a nice picture." I smiled at our class pictures and she was in the top right. She was smiling in the picture and it was so beautiful it would melt your heart.

"Well goodnight." I assumed that she was fine. I walked out and I could have sworn she said "I love you." But then again I was daydreaming of her saying that at the same time.

**So I hoped you liked it. Please review and don't steal the songs in here. The ones I wrote that is, I had actaully wrote them a while ago and just changed it to a dude's point of view. Please review, thanks again!**


	9. Who really gains from this?

**Who's really going to gain from this?**

**Kassie's Pov**

**It's killing me! I've got all my tangled up and I called Kassie Kate. UGH! *Hit's head against wall* Well I'm soooo sorry. Especially since I haven't written in so long. I don't have an excuses- well I do- but it's only an excuses. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?**

**Sadly I don't own twilight, even If Seth Clearwater is my future husband.**

I told Seth I love him, and now I'm about to break his heart. Not just because I decided to kill someone- and I don't mean myself- but mostly because I'm going to go see Mason. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him, even when I was with Seth. But when I'm with Mason, I can't stop thinking about Seth. Life Sucks!

I open the window just enough for me to be able to jump out comfortably. I take the Mercedes because it's the quietest of all the cars we own. I crank the car and pull out without turning the headlight on. The drive is quite and I can almost here Seth's heart break when he sees what I've done. I remember the images of Mason's father from his memories and where the lived. I drive there.

An hour or so later I pull up into a dirt drive way. All the lights are off and I cut the engine. I shut my door quietly, I don't think anyone will forgive me for this. None of my family has ever made a rational choice of killing someone when no ones life is in danger. I bit my lip, _Seth_. God Seth is going to be a mess. Mason, I hope he understand.

I shove my keys into my pocket and head up the stairs. I peeked in through the window, an old ragged looking man sat in a moldy chair half asleep. I growled not caring who heard. I looked into his thoughts, but there's nothing there. Not really, just random fragments.

Now I know I have to kill him. He doesn't even think about the things he did to his sons. I growl. Only thing is about how. Human or wolf? Give him a chance to apologize or just kill him? And then there is how painful. I don't have much time to think, I've started shaking. I knock on the door. There's a sound on the other side. I smell alcohol. I growl again.

The man opens the door, "Hello foxy thing." He says eyeing me much like Lyle does. I know where Mason's manners don't come from. Not that he had very many tonight. I shudder. "What you want?" He licks his lips.

I shake, "You dead, is that a reasonable request?" I growl and show my teeth.

He rubs his eyes and says something that sounds like, "Dang boos." Then he clears his throat, "What I do know?"

"Not now, several years ago actually," Why am I talking to him? "You almost beat your son to death." I tell him.

"You with child services or something?" He ask and I get a strong scent of alcohol.

"No," I tell him and my pupils widen and my teeth grow sharper. "Not at all." I tell him though it's hard to talk when I'm phasing. "But I hope they'll be the ones to find you." I shake.

"Are you okay?" He ask and backs away from the door.

"I'd be asking yourself that question." I tell him with a snarl. Then my shaking takes over. I phase completely with in seconds and jump on the man. He tries to push my away and I grab his neck and snap it. He lies lifelessly but I don't care. I rip and tear at his body and growl with content.

After cleaning myself up I put my cloths, which I was careful not to get blood on, and grab a paper towel. I wrap my head around it and pick up the phone. I call 9-1-1 then hang up knowing I'll be long gone when they get here. I walk back out to the car and drive to Mason's.

**Again, sry for the late, late, super late, update. I'll try harder to keep up with this, I swear! Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Mason's brother

Mason's Brother

Kassie's POV

I don't own twilight, I know that.

**I followed Mason's distant scent and that of my car's to find his house. I drove down a dirt road until I came to a large yellow house with my mustang parked in the drive. I huffed, how can you just leave a car like that **_**outside**_**? I gathered myself and cut the lights before turning into the driveway. The car had a low hum and I knew no one would be able to here it or even see it in this late hour. I park, cut the engine and quietly got out.**

**I walked along the side of the house following the strongest scent of Mason. I knew that would be where his room is. I only prey that he doesn't sleep in the same room as his brother. I don't want a whole bunch of people knowing I'm a werewolf. That wont good. I find his room and stand on my toes to peer into the window. It's ajar slightly and two bodies lie in separate beds in the room. I groan quietly, great. I heave myself onto the windowsill without any noise and slid through the window.**

**I sniff the air to see which boy is which. The one on the opposite side of the room from me is defiantly Mason. I sigh, he's so beautiful in his sleep. I do wonder how he is sleeping though after today. I look at my wrist, 3 am. Maybe that's why. I might not need sleep but humans do. I have to remind myself of that a lot lately. I crane my neck to get a better look at him and he moves a little in his sleep. I jump away from him and growl, out of surprise. I have being surprised. Now I know why Alice doesn't like hanging out with the boys. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, they are both still asleep. I get close to Mason again and nudge his shoulder. I need to wake him.**

**He moans something in his sleep. I roll my eyes and nudge him again. His eyes flitter open, "What is it Adam?" He says. I guess he isn't awake enough to realize it's me. I lean down and nudge him again. "What?" He moans a little louder but still not awake. I groan.**

"**Get up." I hiss.**

**His eyes shot open and he backs against the wall away from me. My eyes jerk over to his brother who is sleeping and I look back at Mason. I put my fingers to my lips to tell him to be quiet. "Wh- what are you doing?" He whispers in a panic.**

"**First off you stole my car and secondly I did something… bad. Well depending on how you look at it." I tell him in a low voice. He is still up against the wall, "I'm not going to hurt you." I tell him softly and sit gently on his bed. "I promise." I say even softer and I drop my eyes.**

**He nods, "What'd you do?" He ask as he relaxes and allows himself to scoot away from the wall.**

"**I… killed your dad." I say then bite my lips.**

"**I thought you said you didn't kill people." He says still sounding calm.**

"**We don't. I mean not usually. Every now and then there is a slip but the werewolves never do… well not the La Push werewolves. That's the group my dad's from. Lyle and Jenny aren't from there- But I didn't kill him because I was hungry. I made a rational decision based on the fact that he abused you and that made me hate his guts." I say.**

"**So you just **_**kill**_** the people you don't like?" He ask.**

"_**You **_**wanted him dead. **_**You**_** were **_**going**_** to kill him but chickened out." I tell him.**

"**Hate your stupid mind trick." He says half smiling.**

"**No you don't. You wanted him dead. Your happy he's dead. Your even happier that **_**I**_** killed him." I says.**

"**You read my mind." We both laugh quietly.**

"**So do you forgive me?" I ask seriously now.**

**He nods, "I like you a lot. It was just a lot to take in." He says evenly.'**

**I smile, "I'm glad."**

"**Wow!" a voice comes from behind me. I growl. Someone touches my shoulder, there is a gasp. "She's real!" A male voice exclaims. I growl and spin around.**

**My breath catches in my chest, it's the boy from Mason's past. I breath out my nose. God, he's gorgeous. Two years younger than Mason, one year younger than me, and he is beautiful. He is brighter than Mason but still with the dark eyes, God those eyes. He's taller too, and more built. Gorgeous. Plump lips curly light blonde hair and long eye lashes. God, absolutely gorgeous.**

"**Great." Mason mumbles. I turn back to him and realize I had been staring at Adam from a long time. **

"**What?" I ask innocently before taking another quick glance at Adam. Beautiful.**

"**That!" He says motioning between me and Adam, "It always happens. Thanks Adam!" Mason spits. "Another one star strucked." Mason huffs and hits his head against the wall.**

"**I don't know what he's talking about." Adam says with a confused look. He turns back to me and grins, my heart skips a beat, "I'm Adam." He says, grin widening.**

**I smile back, "I'm Kassie." I say trying not to blush.**

"**Nice to meet you." He says extending his hand. I shake it.**

"**Would you please not do that right **_**in front **_**of me?" Mason ask.**

"**Do what? Use manners?" Adam ask and I try not to laugh.**

"**Flirt. With my **_**girlfriend**_**." He says.**

"**Girlfriend?" I ask, "You left me on a beach alone. I had to have Seth come pick my up." I spit. Oh God, **_**Seth. **_**My face goes red when I think his name. God, he's going to be crushed.**

"**I thought that was the purpose of you-" I glare at him, "Doing what you did."**

"**What'd you do?" Adam ask with a sneaky smile.**

**I debate on whether or not to tell him. I decide I might as well. "I killed your dad."**

"**REALLY?!" Adam is cheerful, "Are you serious?" His eyes are bright.**

"**I don't think that's a proper reaction." I shake my head in confusion.**

"**No you don't understand, he was- Awful to spear you the cussing." He says. "Wait… how did you…?" He ask.**

**I look over at Mason, "No dude, I'm done. I'm stick of being chopped liver. Not helping you anymore." Mason tells me. I drop my eyes. He doesn't mean it, I tell myself.**

"**I'm going to go to the bathroom and when I come back you'll understand how." I tell him. He gives a confused nod but doesn't object. I sniff out the bathroom and make my way toward it. "She is soooo HOTT!" I hear Adam exclaim when he thinks I can't hear. "How could you **_**leave**_** her at a beach alone for some other dude to pick up?" He ask seriously now. "You'll understand how in a minute." Mason tells him soberly.**

**I almost close the bathroom door behind me and strip my cloths and set them on the counter before I phase and nudge the door open with my muzzle. I trot back into the room the boys were in. I nudge the door open and slowly enter the room, not wanting to scare Adam. The boys were sitting on Mason's bed and their heads jerked to me at the sound of the door opening.**


	11. knight in shinning armor saves the mutt

**Okay I know I said I wouldn't update but I've had it written for a while and it's killing me not to put it up so here it is! I really hope u enjoy and would love some reviews, of any kind really it doesn't matter. Love you guys that r keeping up! Please reply!**

**A knight in shinning armor saves the blood thirsty mutt**

Kassie's POV

I whine a little and Adam just looks at me. He stands and walks over to me, fearless so unlike Mason. He extends his hand to my head, "Your not going to hurt me now are you, Kassie?" He asked but didn't need an answer. He already knew I wouldn't dare bite him… unless of coarse he wanted me too. "Mason," Adam started but then just shook his head, "He was never very understanding. Especially about things he can't control. Controlling you would be like holdin' back the wind; impossible and wrong." He lifted his hand and walked back to his bed, "Why fight what you can't control?" He asked no one. I love this guy, I think to myself. Not even Bella could've been _this_ excepting. I mean it's like he _understands_. "If you ask me I think it's pretty cool." Adam said.

"She's a snake with blue eyes, bro." Mason says, "Your putty in her hands. Or should I say mind? Your little mind games could also play a part." He mused.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. I would have snarled at him if I hadn't feared scaring Adam off. Even Seth would approve of Adam.

Seth's POV

I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, something was horribly wrong. I went back to Kassie's room. I knocked and there was no answer. I pushed on the door and it opened. I looked around but it was empty. I fought the urge to scream.

I ran down the stairs and jumped on Edward.

"God Seth, what's wrong?" He asked in that velvet tone.

"Where is she Edward? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" I screamed at him.

"Seth Clearwater!" Nessie scowled at me. I must have surprised her, I usually have the cleanest mouth in the house.

"Chill Ness, something's wrong." Jake started, "What is it Seth?"

My eyes were wide as quarters. I had to look like a maniac, "Something is _terribly_ wrong Jake. Kassie's gone. I have an awful feeling in my gut. She's done something she'll regret." I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I was shaking, shaking everywhere.

"What do you-"

"Oh God." Was all Edward said.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" I screamed again and realized I still have Edward pinned down.

"No time to explain, come on Seth." He flew out the door after his granddaughter. I stripped right there in the living room and took off after him. He hadn't taken the car. They must me close. We flew out the gates of our house and into the night after the love of my life. All I can think is, _what has she _done?!

Kassie's POV

I phased back and sat on the bed with Adam.

"Why?" Mason asked, "Why is it always Adam?" He asked me seriously.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact he didn't leave me on a beach for a something I can't control after I saved his life." I told him not sounding as upset as the words should have.

"It's a lot to take in!" Mason yelled, "Your friend tried to kill me, how could I trust you?" He asked.

"I saved you from him first off and I told you I wouldn't hurt you." I told him.

"It doesn't matter," Adam told us, "Important thing's that he's not dead and your not a blood sucking leech."

"You sound just like Paul." I told him jokingly.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked.

"Only if you think insane werewolves that are in love with my father's sister good." I smiled at him and resisted the urge to kiss him.

"Then how do I sound like him? I'm not in love with your aunt or a werewolf, not that I'd mine the latter." He mused.

"He calls them leeches too," I crinkled my nose, "But your much cuter than him and don't have a temper." Now I did kiss his cheek.

Mason gagged, "We kissed not even 24 hours ago how can you-" There was a howl outside and I jumped up.

"What's that?" Mason asked.

"Not 'what', who." I said softly.

"Who is that then?" Adam asked at my side, his voice low and at my neck. I wish he hadn't done that. It's very distracting.

"_Seth._" I breathed.

"Ahh, the guy that's secretly in love with you." Mason said loudly.

I spun on my heels, "You have no right to talk ill of him." I said seriously.

"Well this love triangle has to end sometime- or is there more guys? Perhaps Lyle can join the club. Or even that Drew kid." Mason spat at me.

I growled and bared my teeth at him, "Don't. Test. Me." I told him sternly.

"Or what? You'll kill me too?" Mason spat again.

I'm lossing control, I lash at him with growing K9s and claws growing longer.

"That the vampire or the wolf?" Mason asked in a mocking tone.

My eyes glowed and venom ran in my mouth. I lashed my teeth again and then I started shaking. I;m out of control now. "Don't. Test. Me." I slur in a combination of a bark and a hiss.

The door opened to a strong, tan, blonde, shirtless man. I finally lunged at Mason. I hit a wall and fell in a snarling mess to the floor. I regained my wits and pulled my claws and teeth back in. I turned to Adam and was surprised he still didn't look scared. Mason on the other hand was a mess. Seth was glaring at him, "I _really_ want to kill you, you know?" He asked the boy.

"W-wh-what? Wh-who are you?" Mason asked between sobs.

"People I like call me Seth, you can call me the-guy-that's-going-to-beat-your-ass if-you-don't-shut-up. Now give me a straight answer or I break your neck. What'd you do to piss her off?"

"She just freaked out!" Mason spat.

"Bull-"

"Seth, what happened to you?" I asked in a whimper.

"What do you mean?" He asked softer now.

"you- your shaking, your cussing, and your emotions, God your emotions!"

"Nothing, now please tell me why Edward's cleaning up a dead body and that punk was about to get torn to shreds." He spoke softly.

"He was a womanizer and an abusive father, and I don't know why I was about to kill Mason. I must be blood crazy or something." I muttered softly.

"What he do?" Seth asked Adam. "Don't worry I wont bite." He added calmer.

"He insulted you and I know you wont hurt me. Your usually a really good guy, right? I'm getting that vibe." Adam said gently.

"Serves the kid right if you ask me," Seth said, "I didn't mean that, God. Kassie I'm sorry but you'd regret it if you killed him." Seth said softly to me.

I nod still a little out of it. I felt like someone who'd just woken up from a coma.

"Hey, he's still my brother." Adam stuck up for Mason. "But he did need to be shut up." Adam shuck his head.

"Hey, Kase," Seth looked at me, "We gotta go kid." He smiled shyly, "Jake's gonna have a heart attack and he need to find out what to do with… the body."

"Who's Jake?" Adam asked. Mason was still freaking out quietly.

"Jacob Black. Kassie's father, my best friend." Seth said fondly. He was fond of Dad. Dad doesn't admit it often but Seth's like a little brother to him or a son, he is very protective of him. Dad doesn't like to admit things like that. "Kassie, we going?" Seth asked timidly.

I nod and stand.

"See you later." Adam smiled not at all phased by my history.

I nod again. Seth takes my hand and I let him. He slowly walks toward the window and we slid out quietly. We phase but don't run home, we walk slowly but don't talk.


End file.
